The All New Fairly OddParents! Promos
Theses are fanfic promos of The All New Fairly OddParents!. ''Promo #1 TANFO promo 1 01.png TANFO promo 1 02.png TANFO promo 1 03.png TANFO promo 1 04.png TANFO promo 1 05.png TANFO promo 1 06.png TANFO promo 1 07.png TANFO promo 1 08.png TANFO promo 1 09.png Promo #2 TANFO promo 2 01.png TANFO promo 2 02.png TANFO promo 2 03.png TANFO promo 2 04.png TANFO promo 2 05.png TANFO promo 2 06.png Promo #3 TANFO promo 3 01.png TANFO promo 3 02.png TANFO promo 3 03.png TANFO promo 3 04.png TANFO promo 3 05.png TANFO promo 3 06.png TANFO promo 3 07.png Promo #4 TANFO promo 4 01.png TANFO promo 4 02.png TANFO promo 4 03.png TANFO promo 4 04.png TANFO promo 4 05.png TANFO promo 4 06.png TANFO promo 4 07.png Promo #5 TANFO promo 5 01.png TANFO promo 5 02.png TANFO promo 5 03.png TANFO promo 5 04.png TANFO promo 5 05.png TANFO promo 5 06.png TANFO promo 5 07.png TANFO promo 5 08.png Promo #6 TANFO promo 6 01.png TANFO promo 6 02.png|'Timmy:' Hurry, come on! TANFO promo 6 03.png|'Ivan:' I'm here! TANFO promo 6 04.png TANFO promo 6 05.png|'Mr. Bickles:' Say, cheese! TANFO promo 6 06.png|'Mark Chang:' (turns into cheese) Cheese! TANFO promo 6 07.png TANFO promo 6 08.png Lord Chaos Wars :'Announcer:' The crowns, the wands, the magic... :'Cosmo:' Magic inside a fairies body isn't all fun in games. I should know, I'm married to a fairy who's no fun at all. :(Wanda poofs up a giant fly swatter and hits Cosmo with it)'' :Announcer: Just when you thought fairy magic would protect you from any harm... :(loud booming thunder noise) :Timantha: What was that? :Turbo: (close up) It's him. :Announcer: ...you thought wrong. :(a close-up to a bunch of legs landing; Timmy, Chester, A.J., Elmer and Sanjay gasp) :Timmy: You? The Power Pals? :Super Sam: Nice to see you again, Timmy. :Announcer: Now, in a fairly odd event unlike any before... :Astronov: Who is this "him"? :Dark Mark: His name... is Lord Chaos. :Jorgen: He shows no mercy and causes destruction on whatever he attempts to conquer. :(lighting; a shadow figure of Chaos as he laughs with an echo) :Announcer: (as the Wishing Ten armed themselves) ...it's going to take everything in their power to take on the most powerful foe yet. :Timmy: I don't care how powerful this Chaos guy is... but we all have to be smart if we want to take down this guy. Any questions? :Dwight: Is anyone else sweaty in their armpits? :(Molly backs away a few steps) :Announcer: Timmy. :Timmy: What could possibly go wrong? :Announcer: Timantha. :Timantha: Famous last words from my Chosen brother. :Announcer: Ivan. :Ivan: This clearly isn't a walk in the park. :Announcer: And Chloe. :Chloe: I'm pretty speechless. :Timmy: Don't say a thing, I know exactly what you're going to say, (imitates Chloe) "Oh, I just love teamwork! I love it SO MUCH!" :Chloe: Wow, from the other side, that's kind of annoying. :(montage scenes) :(Timmy and friends flying a ship though space) :(the parents running from the collapsed ground) :(the fairies combined their wands) :(Doug Dimmadome walks on the sidewalk and sees two kids on a bench kissing) :Doug Dimmadome: Ah, young love. :(as Doug kept on walking; the two kids stopped kissing and showed their faces onscreen revealing to be Ivan and Betty) :Ivan: I call that a Fake-out make-out. :Betty: (blushed) Yeah, I know. And I won't tell Chloe if you don't. :Ivan: Deal. :(more montage scenes) :(Timmy gasps; camera points up to Chaos) :(the Wishing Ten battles miniature monsters) :(the Power Pals and Turbo Thunder battles the monsters) :(Chester and A.J. launched a monster into the sky) :Mark Chang: Radical! :Charlotte, Kristina and Missy: Wahoo! :(scenes randomly appear until Chaos begins to destroy Timmy) :Chaos: Goodbye, Chosen One. :(Timmy getting sucked into a wormhole by Chaos' staff) :Tootie: (in tears) No!! :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Timmy! :Announcer: Lord Chaos Wars :(Jorgen and Juandissimo making flexing poses) :Jorgen: How's this for a profile? :Juandissimo: That's nothing. (flexes as he tears his shirt) How's this? :Jorgen: Not bad, not bad at all. :Blonda: (to the Tooth Fairy) All muscle and no focus. They're lucky we love them a lot. Category:Info pages Category:Images galleries Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Images